Helpless
by Kachanski
Summary: Jack wanted to protect his aging lover from the dangers associated with Torchwood, but there was another, more natural danger which lurking around the corner...one which he is completely helpless in the face of.


**(Warning: This intro has season 3 spoilers) Well...I'm sorry its not the cheeriest of stories, but after the I must say depressing ending of Children of Earth I'm not really in the cheeriest of moods (I wont mention that this was finished long before it started XD) Its also rather scuppered the plot...Ianto being dead and all...Oh well, one can still fantasise. *Sobs quietly***

**I hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

Jack glanced at the elderly man sitting in the corner. "How is he?"

The nurse smiled sadly. "He has good days and bad days, today isn't his best, could be worse though too."

Nodding his thanks, Jack strode over to the figure, his eyes uncharacteristically still, fixed on his destination. He pulled up a chair beside the old man who was sitting staring into space. "Ianto…" he called softly, gripping the hand, once so firm and smooth, now frail and creased. The man turned to look at him, his eyes slightly unfocused, until Jack prompted him "Its Jack…"

A vague smile creased Ianto's face. "Jack? Its been a while"

Jack smiled painfully at the man. "Yeah; been busy, all hell's breaking loose with you not there to sort us out."

"I doubt it, you just have to do more work." It warmed Jack's heart slightly that even at that age Ianto could still produce his trademark smile, amused and knowing, as if he was party to a joke only he knew about.

Jack gripped his hand tighter, giving it a little squeeze. "Really. Everyone's cranky because they don't have your coffee, some have never even tasted it!"

Ianto chuckled slightly, the creases around his eyes deepening, and then paused, turning to look carefully at Jack. His eyes were clear, with true lucidity in them, piercing Jack to his core. "Why do you come here?"

"I come here to see you, of course. And to flirt with that juicy nurse over there." He indicated a young woman who blushed at his attention.

Ianto smiled and reached up shakily, touching Jacks cheek. "Stop joking. It hurts; I can see it, I'm not so senile I cant see what's right in front of me. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't visit...I would probably forget eventually anyway." A touch of bitterness entered his voice at the end.

"That's my Ianto, always the optimist." Jack grinned, although it was a little forced. "I come because I want to see you, and how could you forget someone as dashingly handsome as me?" He tried to make light of it, hiding behinds quips and broad, charismatic smiles because he didn't want to discuss it any more. Because Ianto was right, it hurt him to watch as the man slowly slipped away from him, both physically and mentally, and it hurt even more to see how frustrated it made the Welshman, who knew perfectly well what was happening.

Ianto seemed to sense it because he moved his hand away, leaning back in the chair. "Tell me some stories Jack, what's been happening recently?" He closed his eyes as he waited for the other to begin.

Jack pretended to think, making loud 'umming' and 'ahhing' sounds. "Well...the Rift has been pretty quiet recently, not much going on..."

Ianto smiled, chuckling slightly. "Hurry up, not all of us are immortal Jack, it would be nice to hear something before I die."

Laughing, Jack began. Stories of things that had come through the rift, puzzles that his team were working on, updates on Myfanwy, who was still alive and still very much fond of her chocolate snacks, which it was left up to Jack to provide; small details about everyday life in Torchwood he knew would make Ianto, who he knew missed it, smile. Oddly for a Torchwood agent Ianto had continued to work well into his sixties, his surprising supply of luck never extinguishing and kept safe in later life by staying in the hub and dealing with the archives. Eventually though he had been forced to leave, partly by circumstances and partly by Jack, who wanted him away from danger he was no longer equipped to deal with.

Except that there had been another, more sinister danger lurking close by. It had started small, forgetting little things, car keys, important dates, once his house number, and he had had to call Jack, frantic, from the street to find out which house it was. The day he forgot where he lived was the day Jack knew he could no longer help, but it had taken a lot to convince the stubborn man to agree to his suggestions.

And now here he was, some days Ianto couldn't even recognise him, and it tore him to pieces inside. It was much worse than a thousand deaths, watching the man he loved dying, because at least he could come back, Ianto never would, and he deserved a better end than the one he was headed towards.

Eventually, Jack paused, having run out of tales, and felt Ianto's hand slip from his. Wondering if he had fallen asleep jack reached out to shake a thin shoulder gently and at the touch Ianto looked at him slowly before looking about.

"Where did he go?"

"Who?" Jack's heart sank at the question and he could already guess at the answer.

"Jack. He was just here a minute ago..." Again Ianto looked around before settling back with a sigh. "He's probably run off to do something. Its just like him to run off without saying goodbye."

Jack felt tears prick at his eyes as he swallowed a lump in his throat, unable to correct the frail man. He gathered up a thin hand again and squeezed it gently instead, savouring the warmth as he tried to regain his composure. Ianto didn't seem to notice.

"Always running around doing something important, missed half our dates, either that or we spent them hunting something." Ianto smiled, his eyes closed. "But I still love him, despite all that."

The tears flowed freely at Ianto's words, Jack unable to hold them back and frankly not caring any more. All he wanted to do was gather the man into his arms and hold him tight, kiss his lips and make him see that he was still there, that he would say goodbye. But he couldn't. Instead he squeezed the old man's hand tighter while settling for the only thing he could do.

"I love you too, Ianto."

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think, comments are always appreciated. ^_^**


End file.
